


Scream All You'd Like

by evelynIttor



Series: My Spn Pairings Bingo [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Demonic Possession, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie was a virgin. It's been a long time since Abaddon was in one of those.</p>
<p>Supernatural Pairings Bingo 2014: Josie Sands/Abaddon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream All You'd Like

Josie was a virgin. Abbadon slipped into her skin as easily as diving into a pool on a warm summer's day and she could feel everything about her. She knew her favourite foods, her allergies, her feelings for Henry, the way she wanted to be a Man of Letters, and how looking at Henry made her feel funny inside. Abbadon was a woman of the world, she'd seen her fair share of everything this side of Saturn, Josie's feelings weren't special to her.

 

Abbadon loved the skin she was in. She liked the red hair that it came with, the eyes that really popped with a little bit of makeup. It took her a week to finally get a chance to really get to know the meatsuit she was in.

 

"One room, king if you have it, two nights." Abbadon smiled at the desk clerk and passed over a few bills. She'd killed five business men on the prowl for prostitutes, one of the best ways to make some quick cash. The killing, not the prostitution.

 

There was a paper bag in her purse, something she'd picked up to pass the time. It was nestled right underneath the bag of human blood she was going to drink for dinner. She could have had pizza, pasta, really anything, but when Josie saw blood, something in her chest jumped and it tickled Abbadon pleasantly.

 

"103." The bored desk clerk gave her a metal key. He wasn't much to look at, a little greasy, long hair, but Josie didn't like him so Abbadon shot him a killer smile and batted her eyelashes.

 

"Thanks."

 

The room was the same as every other motel room in the country. It did have a nice long mirror in the closet though, barely secured with anything. Abbadon pulled the door off the closet and propped it up so she could see it from the king sized bed. She stripped quickly, not really caring about this part. Josie was curled up in the back of her head right now, singing a song to herself.

 

That would never do. Abbadon shook the original occupant of her meatsuit awake and stood naked in front of the mirror. Josie's body was pale and lightly toned, her hair cascaded over her shoulders and Abbadon took in the entire image of herself in front of the mirror. She looked like lust, and she had known lust, long before the Winchesters had gutted the demon with that goddamn knife.

 

"You are so very pretty." Abbadon said out loud, she said it inside too, to make sure Josie could hear it.

 

"These aren't bad." Abbadon cupped Josie's breasts. The nipples were standing out, hard from the cool air of the room and from the way Abbadon got pleasure out of Josie's shivers and screams. "Could be a little bigger." She pinched one of her own nipples, it hurt and Josie's resulting cry sent a shiver straight down to Abbadon's borrowed clit.

 

"Not too shabby." Abbadon skated her hands over Josie's sides and belly. "I love it when you lot keep yourselves nice for us." She sat on the bed and spread her legs. "Now, what do we have here?"

 

Josie was praying now. Crying and praying, it was starting to get old. Abbadon knew everything, she knew that Josie had touched herself before, never to completion, she was too afraid to do that. Worried that God would abandon her, that demons would take her over and fill her with lust, worried she would get pregnant.

 

"They really don't teach you anything in school." Abbadon remarked. "It's good Josie, so nice." She smiled at her reflection, there was no sign of the girl trapped inside her.

 

"Now these, these I love." Abbadon tugged at the red curls between Josie's legs. "There's a little too much right now." She cupped her hand over the puff of hair and pressed it down. It sprung back into place as soon as she released it. "We'll get a wax Josie, I bet you'll like that." She plucked out one of the hairs and grinned a toothy grin when Josie let out a strangled cry. "It'll feel so good. Nice and smooth on the sides. A little off the top." Abbadon plucked another hair.

 

"I can make you feel good." Abbadon told herself. She opened herself up and dragged a finger across her opening. Her body shuddered and Josie cried some more. "Honestly, that's not a punishment. It's a reward! Enjoy it."

 

Abbadon scratched her clit with a long red nail. She got little pleasure out of it, but Josie's renewed prayers made her shiver and gasp, her breasts heaving.

 

"It can be like this for you." Abbadon worked her fingers between her lower lips, prodding at her clit, stroking up and down the flesh. She rolled her fingers in the juices that collected and brought them up to her mouth to taste.

 

She sucked the juices off her fingers and sucked them a little more to get them nice and wet. "Ready Josie?" Abbdon asked. She picked up her purse and took the paper bag out of it. The dildo fell out onto the bed and Abbadon brought it to her lips.

 

"You wanted to do this for Henry." Abbadon whispered and she put the tip in her mouth, wetting it, circling it with her tongue. "He wouldn't have let you. He loved his wife." Abbadon opened her  mouth and let the dildo slide in a little further.

 

She hadn't gotten it very wet, but the game was getting old. Abbadon stroked the fake cock a couple of times, spreading around the fluid. Josie's virgin muscles were tight and her unhappiness was bleeding through a little.

 

"It's just going to hurt more." Abbadon warned. She had to lean back on the bed to press the head of the dildo to her entrance. The mirror view was obscured, but Josie's feelings were a million times better than watching.

 

Abbadon got the head inside. The dildo wasn't large, but Josie's muscles were tight and screaming around it. Abbadon wiggled her hips, feeling the way it pushed out from inside of her. "That's the stuff." She tensed the muscles as tightly as she could before lifting her hips and pushing the fake cock in as deep as she could.

 

Josie screamed inside her and Abbadon felt something tear. She trailed her fingers along the dildo until she reached the place where it entered her, her skin stretched tight around it. Sure enough, her fingers found a sore place,  a rip that leaked blood when she worked the dildo in and out.

 

Josie didn't like it when Abbadon drank blood. She hated it this even more.

 

 


End file.
